1. Field
Embodiments relate to a bubble generating device and a washing machine equipped with the bubble generating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine includes a water tub into which water is introduced, and a rotary tub rotatably mounted in the water tub. Laundry is put into the rotary tub and then washed by the rotary tub rotating in the water tub.
Such a washing machine may further include a bubble generating device to achieve more efficient washing performance. The bubble generating device performs a function of mixing water and air to generate bubbles.